1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a nail stapler and, more particularly, to a magazine for use in a nail stapler.
2. Related Prior Art
In ancient time, a hammer was the only effective tool for driving a nail into two pieces of wood in order to fasten them together. Later on, a nail stapler was invented. Since then, a lot of nail staplers have been devised.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,213 teaches a nail stapler magazine capable of providing single-legged nails (or xe2x80x9cnailsxe2x80x9d); however, it cannot provide U-shaped nails (or xe2x80x9cstaplesxe2x80x9d).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,431 issued to the applicant of the present patent application teaches a nail stapler magazine capable of providing both nails and staples. However, in the case of a jam, a nail or stale cannot be removed from the nail stapler easily.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the drawbacks encountered in using conventional decorative device.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a nail stapler magazine that can contain nails and staples simultaneously and provide nails or staples automatically without the need for manual adjustment thereof.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a nail stapler magazine from which a nail or staple can be easily removed in the case of jam.
According to the present invention, a nail stapler magazine includes a storage device for storing nails and staples, a feeder device for feeding the nails and the staples in the storage device, a gate device through which the nails and the staples can be fed, and a distinguisher device for distinguishing the nails from the staples and ensuring that that only one of the nails and staples is fed at a time.
The storage device includes first and second shells engaged with each other so as to define a space for storing the nails and the staples. The first and second shells both define a plurality of grooves for receiving and guiding the heads of the nails. The first shell defines a channel for receiving a terminal section of each staple. The space defined between the first and second shells receives another terminal section of each staple.
The feeder device includes a feeder for feeding the nails and the staples. The feeder device includes at least one spring for biasing the feeder. The feeder device includes at least one joint for connecting the at least one spring with the feeder. The first shell defines at least one tunnel for receiving the at least one spring and the at least one joint. The at least one spring is helical. The at least one joint includes a stem inserted in the at least one spring. The feeder includes at least one tab formed thereon for engagement with the at least one joint. The at least one joint defines a recess for receiving the at least one tab formed on the feeder. The feeder includes two side sections and an intermediate section formed between the side sections. One side section of the feeder is received in the space defined between the first and second shells and the other side section of the feeder is received in the channel defined in the first shell.
The gate device includes a first plate attached to an end of the first shell and a second plate attached to the distinguisher device. The first plate defines a plurality of recesses corresponding to the grooves defined in the first shell. The second plate defines a plurality of recesses corresponding to the grooves defined in the second shell. The first plate defines a slot for receiving a terminal section of each staple.
The distinguisher device includes a plate and a stop formed on the plate for stopping a terminal section of each staple. The plate of the distinguisher device defines a slot for receiving the stop.
The stop is pivotally mounted on the plate. The distinguisher device includes an elastic element attached to the plate thereof for biasing the stop. The distinguisher device includes a block formed on the plate thereof, crossing the slot, for limiting the pivot of the stop. A pin is inserted in a hole defined in the protrusion from the stop for limiting the pivot of the stop.